


此路不通（承）

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Summary: 全文请移步lofter





	此路不通（承）

**Author's Note:**

> 全文请移步lofter

堂本刚在家门口捡了个人。堂本光一戴着顶黑帽子，有点无聊地靠在墙边，两只手插在口袋里，在帽子的阴影里头显得要睡着了似的。

刚拿他没什么办法，走过去默默掏出钥匙开门，光一看到他过来，抬头蹭了蹭鼻子说：“你回来了。”

“……”看他那副委屈巴巴的样子还能说什么，刚叹了口气，“先进来吧。”

砰！

堂本刚只听到门被大力甩上，还没来得及回头就被人按着两只手压在了墙上。堂本光一把脸凑到他耳边，解释一句没有，先舔了一圈他的耳廓。堂本刚无谓地挣了挣，当然没什么用。凭那人的握力，从不弄伤他已经是温柔使然了，怎么至于让他挣得脱呢。

“怎么……唔……”堂本刚话没说出来，又被人堵上了嘴，他向后仰头，却贴在墙上无处可躲。堂本光一呼吸急促地吮着他的嘴唇，又伸了舌头去撬他的牙关，缠住他的舌头就不肯松嘴，身体发着热，紧紧贴着他。

房里的灯还没来得及开，门廊里的声控灯已经灭掉了，黑暗里两人之间接吻的粘腻声格外清晰。唾液从被人用蛮力撑开的嘴角流出，堂本刚用鼻腔“嗯”了几声，声音已经沾染上了水汽，满是求饶的意味。但堂本光一丝毫没有要放过他的样子，边贪得无厌地在他口腔里纠缠，边将一条腿顶进了他两腿之间。

“刚……”他终于放开他的嘴唇，磨蹭到他的耳边，鼻尖乖巧地蹭着耳后，气息贴着堂本刚的脖颈向全身散开去。堂本刚懒得理他，那人摆出这副撒娇求欢的样子，手上腿上的力气却丝毫不卸，分明是表里不一。

“刚……”于是他又叫了一声。这次他松开了一只手，一把揽住他的腰，向自己这边按了按，挺起下身贴了上去，有暗示意味地磨蹭着。嘴唇依旧不舍得离开他的侧颈，那里有细密的绒毛，除了他大概没有人知道这人的柔软。堂本光一突然心满意足地笑了笑，耐心地在他脖子上啃咬起来，“我好想你。”

想我还是想睡我？堂本刚没好气地想。他放松了自己背部的肌肉，好不被墙膈得那么难受，任由那人用下身顶着他，手在腰上慢慢揉捏。

感觉到他的放松，不妨得寸进尺。堂本光一把额头贴在他额头上，在黑暗里看他闪着水光的眼睛，把另一只手也松开来，伸到本就布料不多的背心里，一寸寸抚过他的后背：“想我吗？”

堂本刚闭上眼睛，一副眼不见为净的样子，两只手消极地垂在身侧，不去抱他。对发疯的人绝不能纵容，不然以后越来越疯。

“不肯抱我？”

谁理你。

“真的不抱着我？”堂本光一的手游走到他的臀部，将他早已有了反应的下身压近自己，“我怕你站不稳。”

……无耻之人。

他睁开眼睛充满指责地瞪着他。堂本光一却像是被他那眼神勾了魂儿一样，呼吸急促起来，急匆匆地吻了他一口，将一只手指抵到他唇边，压着嗓子说：“舔。”

他当然不会就范，但那人又吻过来，他条件反射地张开口来，那人就把手指趁机放了进来：“乖……”

堂本刚眼睛一眯，狠狠在关节上咬了一口，疼得堂本光一倒吸一口冷气。他这才觉得扳回了一成，嘴角忍不住勾起，用舌头挑衅似地轻轻舔了舔那人的指腹。

“怎么下嘴这么狠啊？”堂本光一没办法似地亲了亲他的脸颊，低声抱怨，“还好没让你帮我舔那儿……啊。”

话没说完，又被咬了一口。这回堂本光一不甘示弱，干脆在他口腔里搅动起来，另一只手已经伸进了他的裤子里，隔着轻薄的布料抚摸对方胀大的那处。喘息声从堂本刚合不上的唇间流出，舌头的舔舐也乖顺起来，堂本光一吻着他的脸颊，慢慢抽动着手指。他倒是想多伸几只手指进去的，但终究不舍得。那张嘴太小了，而且漂亮的像富士山……

突然就不忍心了。堂本光一把手指抽了出来，拖出一条发着光的银丝，堂本刚没反应过来，突然失了什么，下意识地哼了一声。于是他又贴过去吻他，接过他突然无处安放的舌头，不带什么侵略性地与他耐心接吻。堂本刚当然受不了他这样，腰软软塌在他手上，舌头与他缠着，嘴唇张着，也轻轻吮吸他。

“你硬了。”堂本光一微微侧开头，笑着向他宣布，抓了抓他那处，“我帮你。”

“不用，你……”

堂本光一却已经跪了下去，利落地扒下他的裤子，含住了他。堂本刚全身一僵，摇晃着想跑，两只手却又被按住，靠在墙上动弹不得。堂本光一没有经验，不擅长做这事，只能想象原理，有些笨拙地舔着他，小心不让牙齿磕碰到他。

“光一……”堂本刚扭了扭手腕，对方像是知道他不会再跑似地松开了他。于是他气息不稳地咬着牙，轻轻抚了抚光一的头顶，“……可以了。”

那人无动于衷，唇舌之间丝毫不耍花样，认真地照顾着他，明明做着这样的事，却像亲吻他一样柔情耐心。堂本刚受不了地仰起了头，虽说那人技术实在一般，但这件事对他的心理冲击太大，极大地削弱了他的肉体抵抗力。他很快就忍受不住了，伸手想要推开对方，却是自不量力。

“啊……”

声控灯终于被他惊扰，亮了起来。堂本刚眼角带着泪，看向站起身来的光一。他嘴角沾了些白浊的液体，浑不在意地凑过来和他接吻，刚挣扎了一下无用，只好张开嘴来承受了自己的荤腥。

“想我吗？”堂本光一又问。

没力气理他。

“刚……”堂本光一解开自己的裤子，将他的手按到自己身上，“不想我吗？”

好大……好烫……

“想我吗？”堂本光一包着他的手，轻轻套弄自己的下身，腰部一下下向他顶动，两人的性器也有意无意地反复磨蹭在一起，他很快又有了反应。

堂本光一借着灯光看了看他的脸，等不到他答话，拿他没办法似地吻了吻他：“我要进去了……好吗？”

问的什么废话。堂本刚用表情表达自己的不忿。

“抱紧我。”堂本光一将人完全抱在怀里，拖着他的两条腿，边研磨着顶进去，边气息不稳地嘱咐，“不怕摔了？”

堂本刚哪里还能答话，他扒住光一的肩膀，咬着下唇接受他进入。后面经过扩张，已经没那么疼了，但异物感还是让他涌出了生理性的眼泪。堂本光一怜爱地替他舔去泪水，下身却毫不退让地顶动起来。

“唔……”他的身体对方太熟悉，他总是招架不了，这个姿势又让进入格外的深，他简直无处可逃，“光一……”

“乖，忍一忍就好了。“堂本光一低声喘息着，用力向深处耸动，肉体碰撞的声音像他的心跳般急促。

其实堂本刚不讨厌这种逃不掉的状况。这时候就不必责怪自己没有拒绝了，反正拒绝不了。

声控灯不厌其烦地一次次被惊得亮起。到达顶点前，堂本光一边猛力向深处顶弄，边蹭他鼻尖发光的细汗，不依不饶地一字一顿：“想，我，吗？”

他依然没答话。于是堂本光一便放弃了他的嘴，集中精神攻击他更坦率的部位。

“啊……太快了……光一……啊………”堂本刚眼前白光一闪，身后涌入一股热流。他自己也在冲击下又一次释放了出来。

堂本光一抱紧他，与他一起享受高潮后身体的震颤，细碎地亲吻他的脸颊。

想你啊。堂本刚颤抖着吻他的嘴唇，心里几乎是无奈地想。你怎么不再多问一次呢？

但堂本光一怎么会再问呢？做爱的时候堂本刚很少拒绝他，他总想，虽说刚很少主动，也会推拒，但到最后总会投入其中。那时候他要难缠地问些“想不想我”一类的问题，那人也最多是不予理睬。但这会儿情事方歇，正是堂本刚最会翻脸不认人的时候，他也会害怕，滚烫的心一桶冷水下去，疼。

 

 

 

》后文见lofter

 


End file.
